factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
FactPile Time Line
FactPile events pretty much blah blah blah Feel free to add events (I'm sure there are many I've forgotten) 2006 aka the Dark Ages Pre-December - I honestly don't know, but I'm fairly sure it was a Halo fantard blog where you could get Halo cheats and shit among other things /shrug December - Master Chief vs Boba Fett posted as the first vs. match, which would later pave the way for FP becoming a debating site 2007 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2008 January February March April May June July August September October November Matapiojo finds site and makes first comment on Ghost Rider vs Wolverine December 2009 January - Kharn the Betrayer vs Link results in Kharn being awarded. L-W, Matapiojo and AlphaCommando become the FP Triumvirate February March April May June July August September October November December 2010 aka Year of the n00bs January February March - Around about here FactPile is plagued by several noobs and trolls, most of whom are gone now April May June July - L-W disappears from FactPile. R.I.P Triumvirate August - Syncourt begins to help out FP. September October - People begin to question the amount of power Syncourt has. Admin has to step in to reassure any doubts on FP. November December 2011 January February March April May June July August - Knights of Rammestien formed and claims to increase quality in FactPile despite not actually doing a fucking thing beyond making a second VMA/general chat thread (in all essence), Example September October November December 2012 *Dark Times for FactPile* January - 2012 appears to be off to a great start - Yet another new batch of noobs appear on FactPile much to the disdain of anyone who can form a coherent thought. Lucikly many of them are gone now, although a few of them have improved by a considerable deal - Several YouTube posters such as mrgendrons, hellboy147 and DReager1 infest FactPile like the black plague, spearheading the YouTube invasion. Last Man Standing Round 1 shitstorm occurs and is boosted to the popular topics section in a week. Luckily it was locked before it could get any further. Although shitstorms occur on many other Kratos/DBZ related threads afterwards. FactPile Regulars vs DReager and mrgendrons - Negative Zero harasses many members and trolls several threads and is temp banned from FPT for 2 weeks, several members petition against this, thus forming the Negative Brigade February - Sports and Arts sections introduced to FactPileTopia - Negative Zero is unbanned however he only gets even worse with flamewars starting across FactPile between him and the mods. He later creates a huge "fuck you all" topic to the populace claiming he's leaving. Although he only comes back 3 days later March - Negative Zero is permabanned from FactPileTopia (he never actually passed New Fish as long as he was here) and the Negative Brigade commits an exodus and/or become disillusioned with FactPile. If my memory serves me correctly he then started attacking veterans and mods calling them elitist pricks or something, the Brigade was a somethingth of a factor to - New set of rules are enforce by the mods after Negative Zero's banning. Mata gets an admin title (as in his name becomes red) - Dante vs Kratos bumped and becomes a massive shitstorm, with Dante ending up getting FP Awarded after over a month - Xeno Dimentio modded - Flamewars continue to erupt across FactPile with the likes of DReager and gendrons. Tensions become extremely high for months on end and bitter sentiments leak into other threads. Several anti-troll threads are suggested and posted (eg. Bass vs Dark Schneider, Daleks vs DragonBall Z, DC vs DragonBall Z) April - In light of the flamewars and the high tensions, Soldier's Shadow (also known as TheWatcher) makes a public announcement to the populace about the "Civil War" amongst pilers enlightening them to the issues at hand - Space Marine vs Harry Potter is posted as a deliberate stomp thread and locked in a day :heston - Knights of Rammestien (who had some other name at the time, fuck if I know what that was :uvalaugh) finally dies and fades to obscurity weeks later - Shitstorm in the Kratos vs Spawn thread where Negative Zero starts a flamewar with StealthRanger (regardless of his victim play (oh gee where have I not ever seen that before)), although the Negative Brigade later gets involved. Negative Brigade later on tries to take it to the topia in an attempt to get StealthRanger banned but their comments are deleted shortly afterwards by teh mods before their campaign can gain any momentum (lol yeah like that was going to happen even if it did :uvalaugh). Nobody else cares. Everything goes back to normal hours later May - Wheel of Time vs Sword of Truth awarded for Wheel of Time, which results in Mike throwing a massive temper tantrum over Sword of Truth losing. Shitstorm erupts between Negative Zero and FactPile regulars (with Negative starting it) with Negative Zero almost leaving, but then came the Negative Brigade..... again - DReager1 leaves due to a misread message about a warning to stop spamming. YouTube invasion loses mometum and grinds to a borderline halt and the site begin to cool down (although as a side effect infighting amongst pilers becomes commonplace on FP and FPT). Regardless, it was a victory however small in a mostly otherwise terrible year June - StealthRanger begins editing wiki, slowly dragging it from the depths - Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden runs smoothly resulting in Sephiroth's victory despite Negative Zero's attempt at derailing the thread - Shitstorm erupts in the FP Award thread. Negative Zero and Mike vs TheSorrow, StealthRanger, krazycrismore, fallstar thief and The Black Crusader. Negative Zero and Mike defeated and the regulars are victorious July August September - Around about here many of FactPile's better members leave and migrate to other debating sites - Cross reaches his apex (as far as we've seen) and pisses off several members and is non-stop bashed across FPT by said several members for several days on end, but the conflict is stopped. lolmods October November -FP wiki vandalised December - Kuja9001 begins editing the wiki as well 2013 January - Several clusterfucks occur across several threads such as Jedah Dohma vs God of War-verse and Goku vs Dante among others - Cloud Strife vs Link awarded for Cloud Strife February - Shitstorm erupts in the FP Award thread. Negative Brigade vs Sorrow, StealthRanger and Ruliya - Megaraptor and Hitman supposedly "discover" "biased" profiles on teh wiki and ordered them deleted, PG-13, PG-13 eveywhere :uvalaugh March - Mata begins introducing really strict rules to FP after recent shitstorms and pettiness - Star Trek vs Star Wars awarded for Stark Trek April - Negative Brigade complains about teh wiki. Topic is locked shortly afterwards - Ruliya modded - GuardianAngel and Soulerous edit teh wiki as well - Admin bumps FactPile YouTube FactPile Channel and hosts video matches there to gain more traffic, only time will tell how this will turn out. He attempts to overthrow the mainlands conclusion that Wheel of Time>Sword of Truth by uploading it on YouTube, but it only fails later on May - ZomBninjasamurai modded - Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden awarded for Sephiroth - Imperium of Man vs Galactic Empire awarded for Galactic Empire June -Another fight breaks out in FPT. Negative Zero and Bardian vs Megaraptor. Megaraptor solos both July August Category:FactPile Events